


Unfair

by Narin_Halri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, OT3, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narin_Halri/pseuds/Narin_Halri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't fair. But life never is, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

Squarewave didn’t think it was fair when Dirk said robots didn’t have feelings. He didn’t think it was fair when Dirk insisted that he and Sawtooth were only hunks of metal, and that their so-called “feelings” were faulty wiring. It hurt him, because it wasn’t true. They loved each other, and they loved Dirk, but Dirk would never see it as anything but broken circuitry, maybe caused by all the soda spilled on them during rap battles. Sometimes Squarewave wished he could cry, just as a way to let out all the hurt that built up with each time Dirk looked at him with irate boredom and said “You’re not real.”

Dirk didn’t think it was fair that the only people who looked after him, the only real company he had in this place, weren’t people at all, just hunks of metal who he desperately wished could truly feel the things they claimed to. He knew that both Sawtooth and Squarewave insisted they loved him and each other, but it had to be a data flaw, his own wishes for companionship leaking through into his programming, creating these “feelings” that shouldn’t exist. Every time they did something affectionate, helped him without being asked, knew things about him that he hadn’t mentioned, he wanted to cry, because no matter what they said they felt, they were only toys.

Sawtooth knew better than to think of things as “fair” or “unfair”. Sure, there were things that hurt, and things that he wished wouldn’t happen, but he couldn’t let himself get dragged down in childish idealism, or the concept that there was any justice to the world they lived in. He loved his boys, both of them, but he knew that Dirk would never see it, and that Squarewave would always be sad about that, too sad to focus on what he could have, instead of what he couldn’t. So instead of trying to make things be fair, or railing against fate for putting him in this body, he just lived to make sure his boys would too.


End file.
